1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cameras and, more particularly, to a testing method for testing whether an elastic tab of a voice coil motor (VCM) of a camera is stuck by glue in a gluing process for fixing a lens module of the camera to the VCM.
2. Description of Related Art
VCMs are used to adjust a focus state of a camera. The VCM defines a through hole for receiving a lens module and includes elastic tabs at ends of the through holes for limiting and restoring movement of the lens module. The lens module is fixed to the VCM by gluing. However, during gluing, excess glue may flow out of the through hole which in turn may stick the tabs. As such, the tabs may not be able to deform and restore freely and accordingly the lens module may tilt as the tabs can not deform and restore freely, which in turn degrades quality of the camera.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a testing method for testing whether or not an elastic tab of a VCM of a camera is stuck by glue.